


Banana Pancakes

by EJWalters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: They are so cute, i love them a lot, ugh so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: The Malfoys decide to have a lazy day





	Banana Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: kissing? Draco doesn’t wear a shirt to bed, you can pry this hc from my cold dead hands  
> A/N: Requested on tumblr (as are most of my one shots) they said ‘any character’ and I’m taking it to heart. The only debate I had was whether to write a sherlock x reader or a racetrack x reader or a percabeth or a harry potter fic…… also loosely basing this off the song Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson (it’s one of my favorites and i love it so so much you should def look it up)

Hermione woke up with a little groan and felt for her husband beside her. She felt his bare chest and rolled over to snuggle into it.  
Draco chuckled, “Good morning, beautiful.”  
“Morning,” she yawned, “What time is it?”  
“It’s saturday, so it doesn’t matter,” he reminded.  
“Mmmmm yay,” she was definitely still half asleep.  
He kissed the top of her head and smoothed her hair, “Go back to sleep, love.”  
She tilted her head up to his face and puckered her lips. He chuckled and kissed her. Hermione slept for another couple hours and Draco just ran his fingers carefully through her curls, mindful of any tangles so as not to hurt or wake her. When she actually woke up, she stretched and yawned before smiling at him.  
“Good morning.”  
He smiled, “Good morning, beautiful.”  
She smiled and hummed happily at him, “Do we have plans for breakfast?”  
“We can make pancakes if you want,” he suggested.  
“Yummy,” she sat up and he followed her.  
“No kiss good morning?” He asked cheekily.  
She giggled and kissed him. He pulled her to his chest and laid back down, making her laugh, “Draco, love, I’m hungry,” she rolled out of his arms.  
“But we have all day. I want to wake up slow, hold the whole world in my arms,” he argued.  
She frowned, “Darling, you can’t hold the world in your-”  
He wrapped her in his arms and said in her ear, “Are you sure about that? Cuz I am right now.”  
She flushed a bright red and tried to hide, “Oh, you.”  
Draco chuckled, “So what do you say, ‘Mione? Stay in bed with me a little longer?”  
She sighed, “You make a compelling case.”  
“Stop being the Mistress for Magic and just be my wife. You took the day off.”  
She giggled, “I’m always your wife, love.”  
“Sometimes you’re more Mistress than my wife,” he pointed out.  
“That’s fair,” she conceded, “Alright. We can have a lazy morning. But this afternoon I really need to get some work done.”  
“Deal,” he kissed her again to seal it, making her laugh again.


End file.
